


Witness to a Spanking

by hurricaneprincess



Series: The Commander's Boy [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Begging, Cock Slut Armin, Crying, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Fat Ass, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pervert Erwin Smith, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricaneprincess/pseuds/hurricaneprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was worried about his friend... Why was Armin acting so strangely, wincing at random times of mysterious pains, avoiding showers with everyone else, struggling with riding a horse... All of the strange behavior could be pinpointed to beginning when first his best friend had visited Commander Smith's office.</p><p>When Armin received another summons to the Commander's office, this time, Eren followed... And what he saw was nothing he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Fours Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> Armin getting double teamed by Erwin and Mike is incoming, but before then - Eren catching Armin and Erwin at it...

_  
"You sent for me, Commander?" Armin was quivering with anticipation. He had waited for so long, waiting each day for the summons he so desperately craved. And finally, finally it had come._

_"Yes, I did Armin." The Commander sat in his armchair just like the first time, once again only illuminated by the light of the fireplace. "Come here." Armin walked slowly, only to receive a barked, "Quickly, boy!" Bitten out from what seemed to be clenched teeth._

_Armin was excited already, his cock only hardening further in his pants at the word boy. "What... What would you like me to do sir?"_

_Erwin's face was cast in shadow, making it seem so severe, so forbidding. Armin shook with anticipation. Erwin seemed... Angry today. It emanated from him, almost palpable. "Strip for me. Slowly."_

_As Armin stood before him, raising trembling fingers to his waist to remove his shirt from his pants Erwin spoke, "I've had a frustrating day Armin. Full of insubordination and incompetence. Full of things not going right as I want them to go. I won't get that from you will I?"_

_"No, sir."_

_"You'll do as I tell you, won't you boy?"_

_Armin's cock managed to harden further in his tight pants. "Y - yes... Yes sir." He wanted this so badly. Wanted Erwin's cock so badly. He would do anything Erwin told him to._  
  
-

Eren was worried about his friend. Armin had been acting strange lately, on edge, hyper alert. He winced all the time, complained of aches nobody could see, struggled to ride their horses even though he was a good rider. All seats seemed to burn him and none of it made sense. 

Armin had been avoiding showers too, refusing to bathe when everyone else did, somehow finding times nobody else would be around to clean himself. It was strange. 

All of these confusing changes had coincided with Armin being summoned to Erwin's office. From then on he had been acting weird, and no matter what he wouldn't tell Eren what had gone on. He'd gone away in the early evening and hadn't returned until nearly dawn - Eren had stayed up. When Armin had limped into the room he'd faked being asleep, but he was burning with curiosity. 

He used to think he and Armin shared everything, had no secrets. And yet Armin refused to tell him what had gone on in the Commanders office, and he hated it. 

Armin has been one of his best friends for nearly as long as Mikasa had been, and he loved both of them so much... He would do anything for them, and especially when it came to Armin he was protective. Armin had never been much good at protecting himself. 

Eren hated that his best friend would keep secrets from him like this... Had the Commander threatened him? His fists clenched. He didn't care if he had to go against the Commander if it meant protecting his friend. 

He thought of Armin's soft blue eyes, soft smile that made Eren's heart feel lighter no matter what. He thought of how, when they had first joined the corps Armin would cuddle with him at night. The smaller boy would curl up in Eren's arms, smelling so much like books and home... He was so delicate it felt to Eren, wrists so thin, skin so soft. When he pressed his back against Eren's Eren would lie still, unsure what to do about the fatty warmth of Armin's ass pressed against him. He usually got... Slightly hard. Not because he thought of his friend that way he was sure. Armin was his friend. 

When Eren watched him in the showers it was just taking care of him. He wasn't obsessed with how his friends chubby ass looked wet, soapy and bouncing as he rubbed soap on it. He wasn't obsessed with the long line of Armin's back, or the way his legs seemed so slender and never ending. 

Eren watched him get dressed, sure that the hardness he would feel in his pants when Armin's ass jiggled as he pulled too-tight white pants on was just. Natural. Any ass would make a boy react that way, despite belonging to his friend. 

Eren was on cleaning duty now, but instead of sweeping he was pacing the room. Thinking of Armin's plush ass, which he hadn't felt pressed up against him in so long, had made his cock harden slightly. He felt guilty, tried to clear the images of that squishy bouncy behind from his mind. Armin was his friend... 

"Yeager!" Came Levi's angry voice suddenly. Eren snapped to attention, scrabbling to pick up the broom from where he had let it fall. 

"Sorry Corporal i just, uh, I just -"

Levi stood in the doorway of the room glaring angrily. "I don't care. Just keep cleaning. Do a decent job and don't let me catch you slacking again." He bit out, stalking away angrily. 

Eren sighed, continued sweeping. He couldn't get distracted like that on Levi's watch, not if he wanted his life. 

-  
 __  
As Armin stepped out of his pants, Erwin looked him up and down appraisingly, thick eyebrows raised as he took in the boys appearance. Armin was wearing a baby blue thong today, the back of it disappearing entirely between fat cheeks. It was sheer, and the hard bulge of his cock was obscene, a wet patch of precum staining the front. The lace around the top of the panties was pushed away from Armin's toned stomach, due to the tenting that had occurred.

_Again Armin wore thigh high stockings, also sheer, also baby blue. He looked delightful, his lips bitten red and wet, looking at Erwin through his lashes like any whore but still blushing with innocence. He was just begging to be wrecked. Entirely and utterly debauched._

_He was all of Erwin's naughtiest fantasies, standing before him in lingerie blushing with a modesty Erwin couldn't believe he still maintained. His cock filled with blood so quickly Erwin was sure if he'd been standing he would be light headed._

_"Why Armin... Surely you know that's very, very naughty of you."_

_"...Um, well -"_

_"I don't want to hear excuses. Do you know how slutty you look boy, yes or no?"_

_"Y - yes."_

_"Do you know what slutty, naughty boys need to get, Armin?"_

_Armin mumbled something where he stood, bathed in the orange light of the fire, blazing red cheeks bright and obscuring his freckles._

_"What was that Armin? You know I don't like having to repeat myself."_

_"A - A spanking sir. A hard long s - spanking..."_

_"Exactly."_  
  
\- 

When Eren had decided to follow Armin after he got summoned once again, he'd had no clue what to expect. 

He certainly hadn't expected this. 

From the crack in the door way he could perfectly see Armin as he stood before the Commander. Then as he slowly removed his clothes to reveal that he was clad in nothing but lacy stockings - and after close inspection, a pair of matching panties that disappearing between his generous globes. 

Armin's ass was covered in faint but there bruising, which explained the sensitivity and difficulty sitting. Eren didn't know what to think. Where to start. How to feel. 

Well. He knew he felt guilty about the blood rushing to his cock. 

He couldn't hear what they were saying, only the crackling of the fire, and a faint impression of Erwin's low grumbles and Armin's quavering whispers. 

What happened next though shocked him even more still. Armin walked over to the Commanders desk - bent over it. Even from a distance Erwin could see his legs tremble. Armin spread them, and Erwin came to stand between his splayed thighs. He rubbed Armin's ass with one large hand, gripped a cheek apparently hard enough to make Armin yelp in a way that was audible even to Eren.

-  
 __  
Erwin admired the boy that was currently splayed on his desk, legs trembling to hold him up as he stood on tip toes to display his ass to the Commander. He enjoyed the view very much. Armin's ass was covered in faint bruises, pale purple on the white skin of his ass. Erwin's cock was so hard in his pants to recall that he had made this mess of the boy's ass, and even more so that he was going to do the same thing again now. He couldn't wait to smack the boy's big bouncy ass.

_Armin had been a naughty boy for shaking those distracting globes every time Erwin was near. He knew he had to be doing it on purpose. Armin would make eye contact with him, blue eyes wide and innocent, face flushed, and then the ass shaking would begin. He would work it into every innocent seeming activity he was doing, whether it be sparring, running, washing the floors. Erwin had happened upon the boy on all fours in an empty chamber once, hair in a net, ass jiggling as he worked a rag across the hardwood ground, and he had wanted to defy his self imposed waiting time and fuck him then and there. He knew it wasn't a viable option... But that didn't make it any less tempting._

_Currently the boy was waiting in silence, with bated breath Erwin imagined. His boy was filthy, desperate for the spanking he was soon to received. If he wasn't he wouldn't have worn what he had worn today. The pale blue thong that disappeared between his ass cheeks was so tempting Erwin's cock had been throbbing from the moment he had seen him, and the pale blue stockings that reached the top of the boys thighs were asking to be ripped off of those milky pale slender legs. Erwin wanted those legs wrapped around him... But he would have to work up to that. He didn't want the boy thinking this was more than it was. This little thing they had was entirely about fucking, and Erwin wanted the boy to be sure of that._

_Erwin couldn't wait to watch Mike fuck the boy. Mike's cock, even larger than his own somehow, would knock the boy into next week. He wasn't sure Armin's tiny body could possibly take the tree trunk the moustached man was equipped with, but he was sure that the three of them would be trying to find out very, very soon. Erwin would fuck Armin first, preparing the boy for penetration with his own huge cock - which would seem almost average compared to Mike's weapon - and then he would part the boys fat cheeks, try and pull his rim open wide enough for mike to force his way in. He didn't want the boy to tear, but the stretch would be immense no matter how much preparation they tried to have._

_There was no preparing for Mike's cock, not really._

_Once it was in the boy though, he would put his own cock into Armin's cute little mouth. While he was being fucked by mike he would have to remind him not to use teeth maybe, but god the thought of the boy moaning and screaming around his cock. It was such a good thought._

_Erwin wondered - should he try and train Armin to deep throat? Maybe, if he invited Armin back to his office for small pockets of time every day it would be innocuous and he could just help the younger boy to open his throat for cock. The longer he thought about it the more it seemed like a plausible idea, although he was fairly certain that to anybody else it wouldn't seem like any such thing..._

_He imagined inviting the boy to his office in the middle of the day, while sunlight streamed in and having him suck his cock right under the desk. He would leave the curtains open, the door unlocked. Such fragile privacy. He wondered how Armin would like that. Feeling exposed like that. That too would help prepare him for their eventual encounter with mike... The big man had a heavy gaze. Erwin cleared his head of the thoughts and returned his attention to the task at hand, or more accurately, the ass waiting for his hand._  
  
-

Erwin's hand flew downwards. 

SMACK! 

Everything jerked. Armin's legs. Eren's cock. He barely bit back a gasp that would have been covered by Armin's loud yell anyway. Erwin smacked again. 

Before his wide eyes, his best friend, sensitive and delicate and fragile, his best friend beautiful and collected and wonderful... He was being spanked by their Commander wearing nothing but lingerie. Lacy, frilly lingerie. Eren couldn't believe the sight he was faced with. In his pants, his cock was harder than it had ever been. 

Armin's head turned then, and for a moment Eren's heart stopped before he realised that in the dark as he was Armin wouldn't be able to see him. Not that it mattered - Armin's eyes were screwed shut, tears leaking profusely out of them. He was sobbing it seemed, mouth open and eyebrows scrunched up. With every SLAP from Erwin's hand, Armin let out a yell that Eren could hear, watery and plaintive. Eren felt ashamed at how hard his dick remained even still. 

The blows continued to be rained upon Armin's bouncing behind, the cries continued to be tipped from his throat... Eren pressed a hand hard against the hardness in front of his pants. He was so hard he was aching. 

Finally, the barrage ended. Erwin bent over Armin, pressed soft kisses to the nape of his neck. He walked out of Eren's line of sight and returned with a jar of oil he used to wet his hands. He smoothed his oiled hands over Armin's behind, to the hisses of the small boy. Then he stopped, bent over Armin to whisper something into the younger boys ear, something that Armin nodded vigorously in response to. 

Eren watched as Erwin carefully pulled the panties out of and off of Armin's red ass. Armin stepped out of them with shaking legs. The stockings were left on. 

Then Armin got off the desk and onto all fours on the ground, with Erwin knelt behind him. From this angle Eren could see even more of his best friends mottled red ass even more clearly. 

As Erwin parted Armin's ass cheeks, Eren decided that enough was enough. He had to take his cock out. He was clearly neither going anyway or willing to do anything about this. He might as well enjoy it fully. He watched intently as Erwin poured more of the oil onto his fingers, then into Armin's ass crack. Then, though Eren could barely see, he could tell, Erwin slid a finger into his best friends ass. Armin let out a long, long moan at that. 

Eren unbuttoned his pants and pulled his cock out of its confines, nearly sighing aloud in relief. He gripped his cock and stroked it slowly as he watched events develop. 

Erwin shoved the finger in and out for a while, to the sound of Armin's low moans and grunts. They increased in volume when Erwin added a second finger, even more so with the third. By the time the fourth finger entered Armin's ass, Eren was stroking his cock fast but nowhere near the speed with which Erwin's four fingers were plunging in and out of Armin's ass. Armin was letting out a near constant moan, and his arms has collapsed, unable to hold him, leaving him to quiver on trembling knees on the wooden tiled floor. His knees would be bruised. Eren was ready to come then, watching Erwin's fingers jab roughly in and out of Armin's ass, then Erwin stopped. 

Eren watched in both awe and horror as the older man pulled out a cock that seemed terrifyingly and unnaturally large. Armin forced himself up on one shaking arm, and gazed wide eyed at the Commanders cock. He said something Eren couldn't hear but that apparently made the Commander smirk as he gripped his huge member. 

As Eren watched, rapt, hard cock nearly forgotten in his hand, Erwin's cock headed closer to Armin's hole... Closer and closer until... 

"AaaaaAAAOOOHH FUCK ERWIN FUCK PLEASE! GOD ST - STOP! PL - PLEASE - PLEASE I. CANT ITS - TOO MUCH!" It had clearly entered Armin, from the scream that was wrenched out of the smaller boy. The Commander gripped his ass and seemingly ignored the boys screaming bawling protests. He bent over Armin's small body, and Eren watched horrified as the giant cock slowly but surely disappeared into the tiny asshole of his closest childhood friend. Eren couldn't believe what he was seeing. His cock was still, so, so very hard.

Erwin stopped, and Armin's incoherent babbling slowed t be was just panting and breathing extremely heavily. Then, after what seemed like years, Armin nodded slightly. Erwin immediately pulled his cock out and plunged it back in, wrenching a howl from Armin. Eren watched his friends watery blue eyes roll into the back of his head, drool from the corner of his mouth. Erwin thrust again. 

Eren stroked his cock furiously as he watched his best friend receive a brutal fucking at the hands of their Commander. After a while, Armin's screams began to be accompanied by screams of "YES!" And "FUCK ME ERWIN FUCK ME" and more alarming to Eren - but not discouraging to his cock - "TELL ME IVE BEEN GOOD PLEASE SIR, COMMANDER, FUCK YOUR GOOD BOY SIR!" 

-  
 __  
Erwin thrust in and out of the ass that was currently squeezing his cock for dear life, loving the wet slaps that filled the air every time he brought the boys hips roughly against his groin. He loved the hot feeling of the boys fat ass pressed against his pubic hair, the way the boys flush had spread to infuse his shoulder blades with a pretty dusky pink that made Erwin all the hotter for him. With every thrust Armin's hole clenched tighter, and although Erwin had fucked many boys in his time, he couldn't help but think Armin had the hottest, tightest ass of any of them. He would be enjoying this boy for a long time to come he thought.

_He watched his cock disappear in and out of the boys ass, eaten up by the flabby cheeks. He pulled his cock out of the boys ass for a while, just letting it lie in between those ass cheeks. They came around to encompass his entire cock, and the sight of his purple head peeping out from between the red cheeks sent precum dribbling from it. He just couldn't get enough of this ass. He stopped that after a while of enjoying the sight, once again parting Armin's cheeks to admire the grasping wet hole he had so brilliantly fucked. He couldn't believe how big and stretched it was now compared to the tiny little pink thing it had been when first he saw it. He had done a good job, he thought, looking at it fondly._

_Armin had long since collapsed onto his elbows, and when he wasn't screaming along to Erwin's thrusts almost musically, he was panting heavily, or moaning, or whimpering Erwin's name. In between the screams he was garbling, words that hardly sounded like words at all. As Erwin admired his hole Armin collected himself enough to say "Am I being good sir?"_

_Erwin looked down to where the boys head rested on his sweaty forearms, to where the blonde hair was stuck to cheeks wet with tears and a long neck wet with sweat. He looked at the watery, slightly unfocused eyes that were looking back at him, the red mouth open to let him pant. His boy so needed to be told how good he was. He needed that reassurance that he was doing well, doing what Erwin wanted. And oh how he was._

_"You're being so good Armin. So good, one of the best fucks I've ever had, one of the best boys I've taken in a long time. You look so lewd caught on the end of my cock, I can't wait to fuck you in front of a mirror so you can see how very dirty you are, how very slutty you look. I love how slutty you look Armin. On your knees for me. I'm your Commander aren't I? Tell me how you love being on your knees for me Armin."_

_"I... I love being on my knees for you Erwin, fucking or, or sucking your cock, I love it when you touch me like this... In my... in places nobody else has ever even seen." Armin's voice was hoarse from the screaming Erwin noticed. He hoped the boy was a good actor, could convincingly make people think he had simply caught a sore throat. Erwin wondered if the throat fucking he intended to deliver starting soon would mean the boys voice never recovered. What would it be like if Armin simply sounded well fucked forever? "I feel so good, you make me feel so good. Please keep fucking me Erwin, I need your c - your cock in my ass... please..." the boy whimpered, trying to push his ass backwards despite the fact that Erwin was currently holding his cheeks apart. "Fuck me please, Commander?"_

_"Of course I will. I treat my boys well." And with that Erwin lined the head of his cock up with Armin's hole once more, and thrust in with a jerk of his hips, hard and fast and powerful enough to wring another scream out of the boy underneath him. Armin's eyes squeezed shut again, his mouth wide open and his jaw nearly unhinged. Saliva leaked out of the corners of his mouth and mingled with the tears and the sweat on his damp face. Erwin bent over his boy then, and pressed a soft kiss to his damp forehead. He waited until Armin drew himself back up hands shaking but beneath him, then he withdrew again, thrust again. The fucking continued._  
  
-

Eren listened to his friend saying words like, "Please fuck my ass harder sir, fuck me so hard sir, please fuck! Fuck sir, fuck! My ass, my ass feels so good!" screaming and moaning with a voice bubbly with tears. He was still sobbing and drooling, and the words he said were muffled by the powerful slapping of his ass against Erwin's crotch. The blonde looked utterly and entirely wrecked. He was hardly doing anything, being fucked more than participating in fucking. The larger man simply pulled the tiny blonde onto and off of his cock accordingly, losing his huge dick inside the crevice of the littler boys ass. An ass Eren could only dream of. 

Eren could see how lost in pleasure Armin was, and when Armin finally came all over the carpet, arms collapsing underneath him once more, Eren bit his fist and came into his hand. Armin's moans were broken hoarse things, of both pleasure and pain as Erwin didn't let up despite the overstimulation Armin whined of. 

He didn't bite hard enough to shift but it was a near thing. He kept watching though, as Erwin's tempo increased, his rhythm becoming sloppy as his thrusts into the boneless boy beneath him got harder and rougher. Then finally, with a yell not unlike the ones he made as he killed titans, Erwin came inside of Eren's best friend. 

He couldn't look away as Erwin pulled his cock out of Armin, then pulled the younger boy to his chest and kissed him deeply. He watched as Erwin lifted Armin over his shoulder, with a proprietary hand on the so recently fucked ass, and walked towards a side door between two bookshelves. Eren wasn't sure if Armin was still conscious, but he hung over the older man's broad shoulder boneless, blonde hair falling careless downwards and obscuring most of his face. Eren couldn't believe he was seeing his friend like this. 

Then, to his horror, as Erwin opened the door, he turned almost entirely around, to face the doorway where Eren was crouched with his own drying cum in his hand and his pants undone.

Eren leapt up, soft cock hanging out of his pants as he flung himself away from the door. As quickly as he could he stuffed it back in, wiping his crust covered hand on his leg. He left as quickly as anybody would have after seeing something like that.

Walking back to the room he shared with Armin he wondered - how could he ever look his best friend in the face again? Now that he had seen him being spanked, and then fucked on all fours, by their shared Commander? How could he possibly act like he hadn't seen all that he had witnessed this night... Eren had to pause in a dark corridor, to lean against the stone walls and try to control his breathing. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with his emotions, horror, shame, regret... And anger. He was angry at Erwin, for the rough way he had treated the delicate blonde boy, for the marks he had left on the smaller boys soft pale skin... In his heart of hearts he could admit it. Eren was jealous. He wanted to be the one with fingers in Armin's ass, with a cock in his ass... Maybe even his mouth. He wanted to be the one Armin wore sheer blue lacy thongs and stockings for.

But how could a kid like him compare to mankind's greatest?


	2. Lover's Bathing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin looks after Armin following a spanking, as he always does... And makes plans for next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some aftercare, then some fucking in a bathtub.

After their second bout of actual fucking, the older man knelt behind Armin, over him, gentle hands smoothing a sweet smelling cream into his ass after the punishment it has faced earlier. 

"Armin. Would you be opposed to another officer joining us. To oversee your punishment as it were." Erwin's voice had been as cool as ever, his hands on Armin's ass moving without pause. Armin however, at the thought of someone else seeing him the way Erwin's hands made him, in the state Erwin's attentions drove him to, blushed furiously. That was so embarrassing! At the same time though... His spent cock had jumped, just a little bit. He didn't know but maybe, maybe somebody watching him and Erwin make love would be even more arousing. Someone else to see how very much Erwin owned him. He couldn't help wanting that. 

And what they were doing was making love, Armin was sure of that. They had only met twice, only fucked twice and neither of those times in a bed, but Armin couldn't help thinking that it was making love. He enjoyed the punishment, despite himself - it hurt, and it burned, but he enjoyed it. He knew Erwin did too, saw the lusty look in his eyes as he slapped away at Armin's ass cheeks. If that had been it, maybe Armin wouldn't have thought they were making love, but what they were doing now made him sure of it. Erwin was taking care of him, soothing him even more after the punishment and the fucking that was the reward. They would share a bath after this, Erwin's large hands washing him clean of dried cum and sweat, and if that wasn't an activity for lovers he didn't know what was. 

"I wouldn't be opposed sir... I, I would be okay with that. Somebody else coming to - to make sure I was receiving correct punishment... N - not to say that I don't think you're already! Punishing me correctly, just, that, um. To make sure I'm taking it as I should be..." He backtracked because after the first Erwin's grasp on his cheeks had tightened warningly. He was good at reading his lover now, Armin thought, proud. 

"Good boy. Next time you come to my office, wear something like you wore today... Do you have anything in white?"

"Yes sir."

"Good wear that. Now come, time for a bath." Erwin moved off of him, standing beside the bed and lifting the smaller boy sheer off of it. He carried Armin to the bath in his arms as though he weighted nothing. Armin's cock jumped once again. 

Erwin stepped into the hot water of the basin first, seating himself with arms on either side, and then Armin stepped inside after him, sitting this time with his back pressed against the rock hard chest of his lover. 

For the whole of the week he gas waited between his first and second visit he had been thinking about Erwin. Everything had reminded him of the older man, and every time he saw the Commander overseeing his squads training it was a struggle to not let anyone see how his erection distorted the front of his pants. 

When they went running around the base, every step Armin took sent a jolt up his legs that somehow reached directly to his still sore asshole, reminding him of the brutal pounding he had been the recipient of. His asshole would clench and unclench, craving the thick meat that had penetrated it not so long ago. 

Every time he sat down for a meal with his friends his face had been flushed, to the point where Mikasa would look at him with concern, quiet voice asking him if he was ill. He could hardly explain that the roughness of the wooden bench beneath his tender cheeks was making his cock hard in his pants could he? 

He had to keep going to bath at the strangest times, waiting til everyone was asleep before he dared to enter the communal bathrooms and remove his clothes, to bare his red, well spanked ass to the world. When he tried to wash his cheeks his cock would fill with blood immediately. He reached behind him with a soapy finger and had pressed it against his asshole once, and without even touching his cock he had come, hard, against the tile of the bathroom. 

He would wash his hair and be reminded of Erwin's fist in his long blonde locks, yanking his head back and forth this way and that. His scalp still felt tender. His mouth could remember the sensation of the older man's cock inside it clearly. The taste of pure Erwin on his tongue, hot and heavy. His lips were no longer swollen and bitten when he looked into the mirror, but he could remember... How they had looked, blown up and bright red... How debauched he had looked, lips fat, eyes watery, face flushed. He could remember the heat of the cum drying on his face after Erwin had taken his cock and come on his unexpecting face. He could even remember the bitter taste in his mouth. Just thinking of it his face would flush all over again. 

He had to keep excusing himself after dinner to go to the toilets and desperately, furiously rub at his cock for the few seconds it would take him to cum. He masturbated more times in a week than he was so sure he ever had before in all his life. He was constantly horny. He would lie in his bed, biting on one fist to muffle his moans so as not to disturb his best friend sleeping above him, the other fist wrapped tight around his throbbing cock working away at it. He tried to imagine it being Erwin's hand. He would slide the tip of a finger into his ass trying to pretend it was Erwin's finger. He wanted the older man so badly. 

When he had finally gotten the summons again he had put on some of his naughtiest lingerie. A thong, he hoped, would arouse Erwin so much the time between this bout of sex and the next would have to be shorter. And well, it had definitely had its effect. The man had already been angry however so it truly might have just been that which led to the rough sex they had just shared, with Armin knelt on the floor on all fours. And now Erwin wanted to invite someone else to their session. Armin hoped that meant they would fuck on a bed this time - his knees were sore, he was sure they would be bruised for a while to come. 

As Erwin soaped him up with huge hands roaming over Armin's smaller body, Armin wondered if the other man would fuck him too. Or if he would pleasure the other man with his mouth like he did Erwin. He had tried to practice sucking larger things, putting the ends of cups into his mouth for want of a more cock adjacent object. He wondered what the other mans cock would be like. Not as big as Erwin's he was sure. Nobody could possibly be as big as Erwin. If they were, judging from how hard it was to get him onto Erwin's cock, then fucking him would be positively impossible. 

He lay on Erwin for a while longer before he felt it. Erwin's cock under the now lukewarm water hardening once again. Pressed against his ass now, almost between his cheeks, Armin could feel the throbbing weapon get harder and harder as more and more blushed to it. He couldn't help pushing his ass onto it more, the hardness against him making his own cock stand up in turn. 

"Do you want me to use my mouth again, sir?" 

"No Armin, I think this time you can take it." Came Erwin's low voice, and he pressed a kiss to the nape of Armin's neck after pushing away the wet blonde hair. Armin's entrance clenched in the water. He... He probably could. While his hole was still open and gaping from their earlier fucking. 

He nodded, and once again Erwin whispered into his ears "you're my good boy aren't you Armin?" 

The younger boy flushed, nodding more vigorously. He loved being the Commanders good boy. 

Then Erwin's large hands took ahold of his hips, moved to grip him nearly by the ass. Erwin pushed him onto his knees, and then parted Armin's cheeks under the water, forcing three fingers quickly into the still wide entrance. Armin hissed and wailed through it, hands flying out to grip the basin as his hole was breached. The three fingers became four, then what felt like most of Erwin's hand was plunging in and out of his ass, fingers curling inside him to press against a spot that made stars explode behind his tightly shit eyelids. He was moaning now, loud and continuous, mouth open for however long he didn't know. "Erwin just fuck me please!" He whines finally, "please sir please I'm so close!" He cried, as the pleasure made him feel a tell tale tightness in his balls. 

Erwin's fingers quickly withdrew, and then, with hands on Armin's wide hips he pulled the boy backwards. It took a moment to align hole with cock but once he did Erwin let go - Armin sunk onto his monster cock in one quick movement. The scream the smaller boy let out was so high pitched Erwin was sure it would be heard better by animals than any nearby humans. Water slopped over the sides of the basin, making huge puddles all around the tub. Armin's back was ramrod straight, the rim of his hole fluttering around the base of Erwin's cock. Wet but scratchy pubic hair flush against his recently abused bottom added to the stimulation, intensified the pleasure pain of it all. Without even a movement Armin was coming for the third time that night, cock spitting dribbles of cum into the water. He fell back against Erwin boneless, eyes half closed. 

Erwin kissed the boys neck, whispered sweet nothings into his ear, wrapped strong arms around the trembling boy. He waited til Armin's panting had lessened slightly before taking the boys hips and lifting him slightly, then letting him sink back down again.

"Please... Erwin.... T - too much... Hurts..." Whispered the small boys dazed voice, chocked with tears. "Erwin I can't..."

"Now Armin. Call me sir or Commander. And you know you can. My good boy can do anything if he tries hard. Can't you?" Erwin's large hands were wrapped around the boys waist now, the tips of his fingers meeting on the boys midriff. He thought he could feel the hardness of his cock through the boys stomach and that made him even harder somehow. 

When Armin nodded once again, sniffling back tears, Erwin began to use the boy in earnest. He lifted him up and down his cock hard and fast now, letting the smaller boy sink onto his cock from higher and higher, til just the very tip of Erwin's cock was left in him - then, fast with the force of gravity, Armin would slam down to the base of Erwin's cock, the entire thing in him again. The boy screamed and cried, chanting yes and no in confused quick succession. Erwin's fucking didn't let up, Armin would come down, he would snap his hips up, water would slop over the sides of the basin until hardly any was left in the tub. He continued the brutal fucking of the boy for a long while, until the water was cold and, despite having come three times already that night alone, Erwin could see the boys cock rallying. 

Armin was sobbing and clawing fruitlessly at the sides of the bath, as he was forced on Erwin's dick, bouncing on and off like a rag doll in the older man's muscled arms. He cried as his cock got harder despite himself, despite being overworked already. When Erwin knew he was going to come he reached in front of the boy, grabbing his abused cock and jacking it roughly. In only a couple of strokes the boy was coming, and the tightening of his rim around Erwin's cock drove the older man over the edge, and he came inside the younger boy.   
Armin felt the hot rush of Erwin's come inside of him, and as he came down from his orgasm fell unconscious once again.   
In his ear Erwin was whispering, "Good boy Armin. Good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next fic in this series will be Erwin/Mike/Armin so watch out for that! ;*


End file.
